Filterbanks have been employed in many applications such as transmultiplexers, audio/image compression, and adaptive filtering. A typical perfect reconstruction filterbank is designed to filter a wide band signal comprised of a plurality of subbands or subchannels into the subbands or subchannels, process the subbands or subchannels (e.g., compress/decompress), and then recombine the subbands or subchannels into a wide band signal with an attempt to minimize distortion. Oversampled filterbanks are widely employed to reduce the computational complexity of signal processing algorithms, such as subband adaptive filtering techniques utilized in many audio/image compression techniques. After the signal channeling and signal combining algorithms are performed, the wideband signal is typically transmitted over a radio frequency (RF) wireless link to one or more other radio devices (e.g., user terminals). The transmission frequency of the RF wireless link can be at a substantially higher frequency than the processing frequency of the wideband signal.